villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skavak
Skavak was a human smuggler working for the Sith Empire. He was an infamous traitor, scoundrel and thief. He's an archenemy of a smuggler know as the Voidhound, and serves as the main antagonist of chapter one of the Smuggler story. He never settled in one location or down with a criminal organization, due to his preference of individual work to become richer. He was known to have connections with Imperial contacts, as well with Black Sun and Exchange gangs, but he was never in league with them for anything other then a mutual business arrangement. History Skavak was famous for being a thief, scoundrel, and traitor. He was a rogue and assassin. Even in the galactic underworld, Skavak usually betrayed his associates if he thought it was more convenient for him. In c. 3643 BBY, Jet Nebula sold information to him about the fastbreeder. Skavak’s sole loyalty was to himself, and he would take jobs from anyone if it would line his pockets with a few more credits. Brash, arrogant and utterly without remorse, Skavak was long overdue for a takedown. Skavak's long overdue downfall came during the hunt for the lost treasure of Nok Drayen. While on Ord Mantell, he and Corso Riggs worked for a boss named Viidu when they were battling the Separatists. He immediately betrayed Corso and stole a ship from a smuggler and tried to use it as his base for the search. However, the smuggler tracked Skavak down to Coruscant, where Skavak sold Imperial agents a counterfeit gem and took the ship back, but Skavak had already sold all the guns meant for Rogun the Butcher. In the process, the smuggler won over Skavak's partner Risha Drayen and disgraced Skavak in the eyes of the galaxy. Skavak was furious that the smuggler got the better of him, and swore to kill his new nemesis. Skavak hired mercenaries to pursue the smuggler on Taris, who was seeking a radiation vault containing astrogation charts necessary to finding the treasure. The mercenaries got there first and contacted Skavak when confronted by the smuggler. Skavak ordered his men to attack but they were all killed by the smuggler, who departed the planet with the charts. Skavak was later contacted by an ex-flame, Feylara Raed, whom he financially exploited in the past, having heard of the smuggler's embellishing against him and lured his nemesis to her ship, the Celestial Crow, so she could kill them on her behalf. Feylara activated her droids to attack the smuggler but they were swiftly destroyed. Feylara nervously pleaded for them to part way. Skavak then signed off upon confirming that she was using finite batteries to power her ray shield. On Alderaan, Skavak personally interfered with his nemesis' attempts to trade the head of Darth Bandon for an Arkanian hyperdrive for House Alde, coercing a museum assistant, Neva, into falsifying the authentication of the fake head he provided. When the smuggler presented the authentic head, Peema Ahuff contacted Skavak, who gloated about his victory. The smuggler raced to the House Organa spaceport but Skavak's ship had already lifted off and headed for the House Thul spaceport to install the hyperdrive. The con artist watched via hologram for his Alderaanian contract mercenaries to kill the smuggler but they too failed. With Risha's aid in blackmailing a baron, the smuggler managed to infiltrate the Thul spaceport. The smuggler then reclaimed the hyperdrive and freed Vonddado Briimyo, the Neimoidian mechanic Skavak had under duress. Skavak later called Risha and the smuggler on their ship, promising vengeance, despite being at a disadvantage. Eventually, Skavak stowed away on the smuggler's ship during the final part of the search, and confronted his rival after the treasure was found. He attempted to kill the smuggler, but was killed in-turn. Skavak's legacy took the form of numerous maps and floor plans that supposedly originated from the lost world of Ossus; copies of the plans and maps survived and were still circulating through the black market over three thousand years later.Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Adulterers Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Rogues Category:Male